


Special Christmas

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Holidays, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Gus spends Christmas with his dad and Justin.





	Special Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: OOC warning!  


* * *

The tree is up, the presents are wrapped. The lights hang on the tree, which the presents sit under. The house is decorated with Snowman’s, Santa Clause’s, Reindeers, and brightly colored lights. The Christmas stockings hang next to the fireplace, ready to be filled with tons of holiday goodies. Justin and Brian sit on the couch staring into the fire. Justin smiled as he looked around their home.

 

He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, and whispered softly to his partner his feelings of love for the other man. The older man pulled his younger, smaller partner close, and embraced him. The two men shared a kiss that left both of them panting and wanting more. But now isn’t the time for that, for their son lay sleeping in his sleeping bag on the floor a few feet away, lost in his Christmas-themed dreams.

 

Justin smiled as he relaxed with his family. He was so glad to be back where he belonged with his partner, and their family. It had been a long 4 years in which the blonde had little to no contact with his family. This was the first Christmas they were going to spend together, now that he was back. Moments later, both men got up and starting filling the Christmas stockings.

 

They stuffed the holiday goodies into the stockings, being as quiet as possible, as to not wake their son. After filling up the stockings, and putting the rest of the presents under the tree, Brian and Justin resumed their seat together on the couch once more. The brunette kissed his partner, and wished the younger man a Merry Christmas, which Justin happily returned.

 

In a few short hours their son would awaken, and would be bouncing off the walls with excitement. Both men knew that Gus was ecstatic to be spending Christmas with them, and neither man could help but get excited as well. This would be their first Christmas together as a family, and all three of them were looking forward to a fun-filled day of joy and happiness.

 

Brian had gotten their son a bike for Christmas and a few other things. Justin had gotten their son a dog, and some other presents as well. Justin and Brian had talked ahead of time, about getting a pet for Gus. Justin had assured Brian that he would take care of the dog when Gus wasn’t with them, and eventually Brian had given in. The brunette knew that their son liked animals just as much as his partner did, so he had given in.

 

It was the next morning, and just as Justin had finished getting dressed, he heard the sound of Gus waking up. He walked over to the bathroom door, to tell Brian that Gus was awake. His partner called out that he would speed up his shower and getting dressed, and would join them to start opening presents in a few minutes.

 

When Brian exited the bathroom a few minutes later, he smiled at his Sonny Boy and Justin. They were sitting on the floor talking and listening to Christmas music. ‘Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays’ was playing on the radio and both of them were singing along to it. Brian smiled, and he joined his two favorite men sitting on the floor.

 

Gus began to open his presents, and was happy with everything that he got. After opening most of his presents, Gus was surprised when Justin got up and walked out of the house. He looked at his father, and was surprised to see a smile on the man’s face. Deciding that whatever Justin was doing must not be bad, he smiled back at his father, and waited for Justin to come back.

 

When Justin entered the house once more, he was holding a Golden Retriever puppy in his arms. Gus smiled his face lighting up at the sight of the puppy. Justin walked over to the young brunette and handed the puppy to Gus. Then he walked back over to Brian, and the two men watched their son play with the puppy. After a few moments, Gus held the puppy carefully, and quickly gave his father and Justin each a hug and thanked them for his Christmas presents.

 

Then he started to play with the puppy. The two men watched their son play with the puppy, and after a few minutes, Brian asked Gus what he was going to name the puppy. The little boy looked up at his dad and daddy and said, “Why Sunshine, of course!” Brian and Justin both broke out laughing, and then they smiled at their son.

 

Brian pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to his partner. Justin gave Brian a confused smile, but accepted the present nonetheless. He opened the present, and a smile crossed his features at what he found. Inside the small box was the blonde’s wedding ring, which the younger man thought he had lost. It was engraved, ‘To my Sunshine, my love, my partner.’ Justin’s eyes filled with tears and moments later he hugged his partner.

 

When he ended the hug, Justin smiled and got up. He walked into the bedroom a few moments later, and then came back out with something. Justin handed the slim box to Brian and gently warned the man to be careful. When Brian opened the box, he was surprised to be looking at a painting of Justin’s Prom night. Looking up at the younger man, Brian raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

Justin smiled, and then he pulled the brunette into a quick kiss, which Brian ended quickly. He really wanted to know what was going on. Justin smiled, and then he began to explain. The blonde explained that he had gotten the memory of that night back, after doing therapy for a while, and then looking up a hypnotist. Brian felt a smile cross his features at his Sunshine’s words, and he kissed the young man again.

 

This was a wonderful and special Christmas. He was with his two favorite people, and his Sunshine had finally remembered their dance. Life couldn’t get any better than this. Brian pulled boy of his boy’s into a tight hug, so thankful that they were with him. When the hug ended, they turned on a Christmas movie, and spent the rest of the night together, having a beautiful Christmas.

 

Merry Christmas (English)

Feliz Nevidad (Spanish)

Joyeux Noel (French)

Froehliche Weihnachten (German)

 

 

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
